The Phantomhive Demon
by SebastianLove21
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but this is a Sebastian Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was doing his regular nightly duties when all of a sudden he a got sharp pain in his side. He gasped in pain but just ignored it and went back to his duties. After a while, it was morning and Sebastian's pains went from bad to worse, but Sebastian just thought he was coming down with some demon sickness so he went to Ciel's room to wake him up.

He got to his room and went to open the curtains when he was struck with the worst cramp ever. He gripped the curtains tight and stifled a groan.

Finally the pain went away.

He opened the curtains and said, "Young master it's time for you to..." but he was cut short when another pain crashed over his body making him clutch his stomach and fall to his knees and groan.

Ciel woke and said "SEBASTIAN! What are you doing on the floor? Are you ok?" Sebastian looked up panting heavily and said " I honestly don't know, young master. I've been having these really bad stomach pains since last night and they have been getting worse and..." Sebastian was cut off by a warm gush from between his legs and forming a puddle under him.

"Sebastian did you just piss yourself?"Ciel asked in a disgusted tone.

Sebastian just stared at the growing puddle with wide eyes and looked up at Ciel.

"No young master I didn't pee", he said his voice sounded a bit shaken.

Ciel looked confused. "Then what is it?"

Just then Sebastian groaned in pain. "AHHHH! I… It's wa...water."

"Water?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes."

Ciel looked really confused and asked, "Where did it come from?"

Sebastian looked up and said, "It came from ...m-me"

After those words were spoken, it clicked in Ciel's head. "Sebastian is there any way you could be pregnant?"

Sebastian's eyes became saucers just then he was struck by another pain but this time he felt the strong urge to push and Sebastian started to take of his pants and underwear. After seeing this Ciel rushed to Sebastian's side and helped Sebastian out of his pants.

Ciel didn't know why he was doing this: maybe it was because Sebastian was in so much pain, but as he helped Sebastian get out of his pants, Ciel caught a glimpse of what looked like the top of a head coming out of Sebastian.

Seeing this made Ciel's eyes go wide he looked up at Sebastian who was panting and sweating.

"Sebastian you're having a baby!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel in shock he opened his mouth and said, "What!"

"You're having a baby. The pain you have been having is contractions and that water that was coming out of you was your water breaking, and I can see the can see the top of the baby's head. This baby is coming now!"

Sebastian just stared at Ciel absorbing every thing he said.

He opened his mouth, "I...need to push", was all he said when another contraction racked through his body and Sebastian bore down and started pushing.

Sebastian screamed. When the contraction finally ended, leaving him panting.

"Sebastian you are doing really good the baby is crowning one more push and the head will be out."

Sebastian looked at Ciel in amazement and asked, "How do u know so much about childbirth, Young Master?"

"Well when me and Lizzy were engaged she always talked about having kids and made me read up on pregnancy and childbirth so that's how I know. Kinda lucky I read up on it though, huh?"

"Yeah it...AHHHHH!" Sebastian yelled as he started pushing again. And as he pushed the baby's head out, the door flung open.


	2. Chapter 2

There stood Finny, Mey-Rin and Brad eyes wide and mouths hung open at the sight in front of them. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" they yelled.

Ciel looked at them and said "Sebastian is having a baby I'll explain later but right now I need your help."

"Yes sir! What do you need us to do?"

Ciel thought for a moment and said "Finny I need you to get some hot water."

Finny saluted "Yes Sir!"

Ciel turned to Mey-Rin and said, "Mey-Rin I need you to get some towels, blankets and sissors."

"Yes Sir!" she curtsied and left.

"Bard I need you to hold Sebastians hand."

"Yes Sir!" Bard went to Sebastians side and held his hand.

Sebastian was hit by another contraction. Sebastians breath quickended he gripped Bards hand and bore down. Just as Sebastian started pushing, Mey-Rin and Finny came in with the stuff Ciel asked for.

Ciel put the towel under Sebastian and went back to guiding the babys shoulders out.

Sebastian gasped when the contraction was over.

Sebastian had tears in his eyes.

Ciel could see how exhausted Sebastian was getting. "Sebastian one more push and your done."

Sebastian looked at Ciel: his hair plastered to his face from sweat.

Ciel looked around at everyone else: Mey-Rin and Finny were helping hold Sebastians legs up, and Bard was still, holding Sebastians hand trying to hold back tears of his own from how hard Sebastian was squeezing his hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sebastian screamed as a contraction ripped through his stomach. He took a few deep breaths and pushed as hard as he could: with this push the baby turned.

Sebastian threw his head back and screamed when he felt his baby leave his body, and sliped into Ciel's arms.

Everything was silent, then the cries of the newborn filled the room and this made tears stream down Sebastians face, and he held his arms out for his new baby.

"Congardulations Sebastian! It's A Girl," Ciel said as he handed Sebastian his new baby girl.

Sebastian smiled at his daughter in his arms everyone gathered around Sebastian and his daughter and smiled.

"Awwww she's so cute! She looks just like you Sebastian." Mey-Rin said.

"Really I think she looks more like her father." Sebastian said with a smile.

Just then Sebastians face twisted up in pain. "Whats going on?" Sebastian asked.

"Everything is fine your just delivering the afterbirth."

But then Sebastian screamed.

Ciel then knew something wasn't right he should have delivered the afterbirth by now so Ciel went to check when he saw the top of another babys head crowning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes "SEBASTIAN THERE'S ANOTHER BABY!"

Sebastian face went pale, "WHAT DO U MEAN THERE'S ANOTHER BABY!"

Sebastian started freaking out.

"Sebastian clam down, calm down! You don't to put any extra stress on the baby."

Sebastian was about to say something but another contraction racked though him "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, Sebastian I'm going to need you to push ok?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded and started pushing.

When the contraction passed, the baby's head didn't move much.

"Okay! Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin, I'm going to need you to get me somemore things ok?"

They nodded.

"Finny, I need u to get some more towels. Mey-Rin, I need u to get me somemore hot water and Bard, I need you to get me somemore blankets."

"YES SIR!" They saluted and went to get the things that Ciel informed them to retrieve.

Ciel looked back to Sebastian.

Sebastian screamed as another contraction hit him. He took a few deep breaths and started pushing again, but this time nothing happened.

Sebastian started to panic, "CIEL SOMETHINGS WRONG! NOTHING'S HAPPENING!"

"Sebastian calm down."

Sebastian nodded, "Okay Sebastian, I need you to try pushing on all fours ok?"

"Okay"

Ciel helped Sebastian get on all fours just as Sebastian was hit by another contraction.

Sebastian took a few deep breaths and pushed.

Sebastian moaned when the contraction ended.

Ciel checked Sebastian again and this time the baby's head was half way out. "Sebastian with your next contraction the baby's head should be out."

Sebastian moaned when another contraction started to build.

He took a few deep breaths and bore down and pushed with all his strength. As he pushed the head out, the door opened.

Ciel didn't bother looking up because he thought that it was the others coming with the stuff he asked for.

"BASSY!" Ciel's head shot up and saw Grell standing in the doorway.

"GRELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ciel shouted

"Nevermind why I am here. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Ciel sighed "Sebastian is having a baby."

"WHAT BUT BASSY, I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS GOING TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sebastian screamed as another contraction hit and he started pushing.

Ciel went back to guiding the baby out and Grell was feeling a bit faint "On second thought maybe it's better this way." Grell said before he fainted.

"Useless," Ciel muttered.

Sebastian let out a breath as the contraction ended, "Young Master I can't do this anymore it...hurts."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Yes you can, only two more pushes and the baby will be out."

Sebastian just nodded as another contraction hit and he pushed.

Sebastian gasped as he pushed the sholuders out.

Then, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard came back with everything Ciel asked for. They noticed Grell on the floor, but Ciel told them to ignore him.

"Alright, Sebastian, one last push and the baby will be here." Ciel said as another contraction ran through Sebastian.

He pushed with all his strength and screamed as the second baby left his body.

Sebastian collasped, panting.

"Congratulations, Sebastian, its another girl!" Ciel said.

This made Sebastian sob: he was so happy that he brought two healthy daughters into the world.

Ciel handed the baby to Mey-rin and helped Sebastian onto his bed. When Sebastian was settled, Mey-rin handed him his two daughters. Everyone stared at them in awe.

"Can I hold them?" Ciel asked.

"Of course you can, Young Master, after all, they're your daughters too."

Everyone except for Ciel gasped.


End file.
